Estás conmigo, lo sé
by yumita
Summary: Una historia que muestra el paso de años, qué fue de los personajes, de la amistad entre Genme y Soun, y la soledad que aguarda en la vejez. COMPLETO.


Tendo Akane cumplió setenta y cinco años hace dos días, pero llevaba meses con la idea de la vejez dándole vueltas en la mente hecha un torbellino de recuerdos y pensamientos deshechos, desordenados, insustanciales.

Esa mañana, como todas, se estiró con lentitud, precavida de los dolores músculares y el calambre de los huesos. Se incorporó con parsimonia, somnolienta, todavía sin aterrizar del todo. Se quedó ahí varios minutos reposando con los ojos cerrados, realizando el rito matutino de recordar los sueños, un ejercicio que sirve a la memoria como se lo aconsejó su nuera y el que le ha dado resultados, según ella.

Es su mesilla de noche lucía una fotografía de su familia. En ella podía verse a Tendo Akane a los sesenta y un años para ser exactos, todavía enérgica, con la mirada despierta y la sonrisa que la caracterizó desde siempre; a su lado, abrazándola, estaba Ranma con la misma miradada desafiante de la adolescencia.

Ambos exhibían con orgullo las muestras de más de medio siglo de existencia, él con el cabello completamente plomo, tono que acentuaba el color grisáceo de sus ojos perfectamente apreciable por la luminosidad del cuarto, y ella con su melena en la que todavía asomaban algunos rebeldes cabellos azulados. Tenían los rostros curtidos por los años, por el esfuerzo, por la vivencias, porque el tiempo transcurre para el cuerpo y también para el alma, tal vez por eso las arrugas en él daban un aire de sabiduría que jamás se pensó que adoptaría y en ella daban ternura.

Junto al hombre de coleta, se erguía su hijo, el que en la fotografía representaba aproxomidamente treinta años de edad. Él sonreía divertido con los ojos achinados por ahogar la risa. Tiene el cabello oscuro y era un poco más alto que su padre. Sostenía en brazos a un niño de cuatro años y con la mano sobrante sujetaba a otro de diez, el que parecía algo incómodo. A su lado, una chica de catorce años sonreía amable, tenía el cabello rizado desde la raíz hasta las puntas, rasgo heredado por su madre quién la abrazaba a su izquierda y que lucía una larga melena rebelde.

Al lado de Akane estaba su hija, el segundo fruto de su matrimonio, la joven tenía cerca de veintiocho años edad, tenia el cabello azulado y ojos azules. Sostenía un bebé en sus brazos, y a su lado estaba su pareja, un hombre de sonrisa tímida y aire de bonachón cuya mano reposaba sobre la cabeza de su hija de siete. Luego estaba Nabiki, hermana de Akane, quién a sus sesenta y dos años lucía como de cuarenta por una cirujia facial y su cabello teñido; ella estaba firmemente agarrada del brazo de su marido, un Kuno Tatewaki que seguía siendo de apariencia imponente y sonrisa atrevida, con el cabello teñido del mismo color que lucía en la adolescencia, pero sin haberse sometido a la cirujía que pagó para su esposa. Kuno instaló dojos que expandieron el arte con las espadas y su apellido "Tatewaki" se hizo famoso de a poco en el mundo de los artistas marciales, con el dinero que fue ganando, supervisado de cerca por Nabiki e inspirado por ella, compró restaurantes, lavanderías y puestos comerciales, negocios que le dieron más ganancias de las esperadas. Los años le fueron ablandando el temperamento, las enemistades quedaron en el pasado; el dinero que ganaba a menudo lo gastaba en obsequios para sus cuñados, y también para sus sobrinos y nietos políticos. Tuvieron tres hijos, de los cuales ninguno figuró en la fotografía puesto que los tres se hicieron cargo de varios de sus negocios y tenían vidas bastante agitadas, aún así siempre se presentaban para los eventos importantes y ofrecían su ayuda para cualquier circunstancia familiar.

Finalmente, en el dentro de la fotografía y un poco más adelante que el resto, estaba el par de amigos Saotome-Tendo arrugados como pasas y ofreciendo sonrisas desdentadas. Soun Tendo estaba sentado en su silla de ruedas, con el cabello blanco cayéndole por los hombros y sus párpados caídos apenas hacían visibles sus ojos, a lo que ayudó la enorme sonrisa que surcaba su rostro añejo mientras limpiaba los anteojos que le colgaban del cuello, y junto a él, de pie, estaba un Genma encogido, con la calvicie como siempre cubierta, delgado, casi irreconocible, pero su aire risueño seguía siendo el mismo. Los dos compartieron una amistad inmortalizada que se convirtió, con los años, en algo así como un viejo matrimonio, así se definían ellos mismos a modo de broma.

Cuando los Saotome llegaron a la residencia Tendo hacía cuarenta y seis años con la ideas de un compromiso arreglado y un concepto del honor arraigados a sus mentes declives a épocas antiguas, reanudaron la amistad que los unía de jóvenes. Por esos tiempos compartían su intención de casar a Ranma y Akane, trazando planes y manipulando las situaciones que se presentaran para que por fin el par de orgullosos que tenían por hijos, se dieran cuenta del mutuo amor que se les arrancaba silenciosamente cada vez que se veían; también tenían en el común el pasatiempo de los juegos de mesa, las artes marciales que los unió de jóvenes, se entendían los chistes y se los celebraban entre ellos; más tarde, cuando se concretó el sueño de ser familia, continuaron con los mismos ritos que les fortalecían el lazo y con los años se transformaron en verdaderos cómplices, se fueron adivinando las intenciones, se toleraban las mañas y malas costumbres, se intercambiaban los chismes del barrio. Luego abandonaron de a poco las artes marciales por exigencias del cuerpo, que se debilitaba a medida morían los años respondiendo al paso inexorable del tiempo, pero lo hicieron con lentitud para que el asunto no doliera tanto, después de todo fue una práctica que los acompañó toda la vida, más ya no podían seguir ignorando el cansancio, la fatiga, la osteoporosis y otras dolencias; se conocían tan bien que les era imposible esconderse entre ellos los achaques, se acompañaban al médico, dejaron el sake al mismo tiempo y empezaron a buscarle el significado a los sueños y a la vida.

Cuando Sound padeció una trombosis que reunió a toda la familia en la clínica, hecho que le dejó la secuela imborrable de no poder caminar, fue Genma quién se ofreció a hacerse cargo de sus cuidados pese a la insistencia de los nietos por intervenir, alegando sutilmente que el abuelo Genma no tenía la resistencia física para cuidar de alguien más, que mejor Soun se fuera a la casa de alguno de ellos para así estar al pendiente debidamente. Kuno y Nabiki ofrecieron contratar a una enfermera para que se ocupara de los cuidados necesarios, pero fueron Ranma y Akane quiénes decidieron acceder a la petición de Genma, dándose a la tarea de convencer al resto de la familia argumentando que nada le rejuvenecería más que cuidar de su viejo amigo, admitían que había perdido fuerza el último tiempo pero que presentaba una gran fortaleza interna que lo volvía enérgico y confiable, además, sostenía la pareja, es preferible que Genma mantenga la mente ocupada porque le habían oido muy seguido hablar sobre la muerte, y sobre Nodoka, su difunta esposa y madre de Ranma, quién había muerto hacía cinco años de un cáncer que le desgastó de súbito el cuerpo, la que lo visitaba en sueños para convensarle cualquier trivialidad. Y así, resultando favorecido de la discusión, éste adoptó con sencillez la tarea de trasladar a Soun en la silla de ruedas a todas partes, incluso lo ayudó a bañarlo en algunas ocasiones y le servía en los quehaceres cotidianos sin chistar, recobrando la fortaleza de sus extremidades a punta de voluntad. Ambos sobrellevaban esa situación con el mismo humor con que en el pasado compartían entre carcajadas estruendosas el sake o la cerveza sin necesidad de motivos, simplemente por hacerle morisquetas a la vida.

La fotografía estaba en un marco dorado y Akane la atesoraba porque era en la que más familiares figuraban.

Tofú y Kasumi un par de años antes de que esa fotografía fuera tomada, anunciaron que se irían a vivir al campo para vivir con tranquilidad y aromonía los años que les quedaban, sosteniéndose gracias al dinero de sus jubilaciones: Tofú trabajó la mayor parte de su vida ejerciendo su profesión de médico para lo que tenía indiscutible vocación, y Kasumi, un año después de casarse con el nervioso castaño, recibió por parte de él la oportunidad de estudiar una carrera universitaria y de las tantas escogió ser parvularia, debido a su infinita paciencia y amabilidad natural para tratar con el prójimo, cualidades que se le acentuaban con los niños. Además porque trabajar entre infantes le permitiría engañar a su corazón de madre y así dejar de echar de menos ese rol que nunca ocupó a causa de un desbarajuste biológico que le desinfló el sueño, sin embargo, según reveló a sus hermanas en una de sus tantas reuniones familiares, no se sentía desdichada porque Dios la bendijo con varios sobrinos y nietos amorosos en los cuales era difícil no saciarse de instinto maternal.

Akane se fue leventando de a poco, con la misma parsimonia con que hacía todas las cosas. Cruzó se cuarto para llegar a su baño personal, regalo de los Tatewaki. Observó en el espejo los setenta y cinco años que tomaron forma en su rostro y comenzó su aseo matinal. Luego partió a la cocina para servirse el desayuno, el cual era obligatorio para ingerir las pastillas para su artrosis.

La residencia Tendo, la que hace cincuenta y tantos años era un nido de locos, de ruido, de escándalos de todo tipo, que sufría constantes remodelaciones a causa de distintos enfrentamientos, ahora se había agrandado, se había callado finalmente. Se llenó de suspiros, de nostalgia. Habían escenas pasadas en cada rincón, en cada cuarto. A menudo se escuchaban pisadas y voces de otros tiempos, pero ya Akane había aprendido a convivir con los fantasmas.

Por ejemplo, Ranma se le aparecía de vez en cuando. Lo escuchaba pronunciar su nombre, decirle cuánto la amaba y ella, como si nada, le contestaba e incluso sostenían conversaciones normales y nimias como si el hombre no se hubiera despachado ya del mundo.

Sus hijos le anunciaron visita para la próxima semana con sus nietos. Uno de ellos cumplirá años así que se reunirán para celebrarlo, como siempre hacen ahí en la residenciaSaotome-Tendo para evitarle a Akane el movilizarce y también porque todos se sentían parte de ella. Soun y Genma vivieron ahí prácticamente toda su vida, también Nabiki, Kasumi y Tofú, y después los hijos de las la primera y los de Ranma y Akane quiénes también llegarían a la vejez entre sus paredes. Luego a los nietos de Soun y Genma les alcanzara la sed de independencia y las ganas de casarse. Aún así, algunos de sus bisnietos también vivieron ahí sus primeros años mientras los matrimonios se afirmaban económicamente.

Era la casa familiar. Akane disfrutaba esos momentos con su familia, se interesaba por las clases de sus nietos, por sus amigos y sus vidas en general. Reconocía su mal hábito de dar consejos cuando nadie se los pedía, pero con todo y sus defectos, Tendo Akane se había vuelto una abuela querida, consentidora, con tanto amor en el corazón que éste se le remecía de secreta euforia cada vez que le anunciaban visita.

En más de alguna ocasión sus hijos le habían propuesto la idea de irse a vivir con ella igual que los nietos mayores de edad, pero Akane rechazaba las propuestas de manera tajante, alegando que por fin tenía tranquilidad y que no deseaba que nadie se la estropeara, a modo de broma, y luego agregaba, con toda sinceridad, que en cuánto sintiera que realmente lo precisaba les avisaría con antelación, pero que todavía funcionaba, todavía la soledad no la había engullido del todo porque sentía a Ranma viviendo con ella. Era como en los primeros años de matrimonio, decía con añoranza, cuando los hijos todavía no les iluminaban la vida y se deleitaban en uno con el otro como el par de enamorados jóvenes que eran, sonrojándose por nada, adivinándose los movimientos, queriéndose con un amor acumulado por años.

Akane deseaba envejecer con dignidad y se vestía como si fuera a salir todos los días aunque se quedara en casa, sólo viendo las novelas de la tv y leyendo algún libro de su interés, aunque el asunto tenía más que ver con la vanidad. Ranma le había enseñado a lo largo de su matrimonio a apreciar su cuerpo, a quererse a sí misma como él la quería. Le soltaba halagos de vez en cuando para evitar que se conviertan en palabras insustanciales, como lo sería si se los repitiera a diario. Los insultos quedaron en el pasado. No eran un matrimonio perfecto, discutían con frecuencia, pero de algún modo éstas le daban vigor a la relación y enfatizaban su creencia de ser el uno para otro indispensables en la vida. Por eso, cuando Saotome Ranma dio su último suspiro de vida Akane creyó que no lo soportaría.

El dolor que sobrellevó aquel tiempo era indescriptible. Algo así como si una parte de ella hubiera perecido con él, en su lecho, rodeado por sus seres queridos. Entre ellos un compungido Hibiki Ryoga que vestía de luto, despedía a su amigo con amenazas de seguirlo después de la muerte para vengarce por atreverse a morir antes que él. Varios personajes del pasado reaparecieron ese fatídico lunes 2 de marzo hace tres años, día en el que una maldita enfermedad acabó con el cuerpo del guerrero Saotome Ranma. Llegó Ukyo a llorar a su amigo de la infancia y Shampoo a llorar a su amor de la adolescencia; Mousse quién en ese entonces ya se había casado y vivía en China hace más de treinta años, envió una misiva que expresaba su sinceras condolencias.

Saotome Ranma fue despedido entre llantos y lamentos de sus allegados, pero Tendo Akane permanecía en un rincón, seria, como hipnotizada actuando por inercia. Esa actitud que daba la impresión de haber sido elevada a un plano distinto, se prolongó en el funeral y continuó varios días después, hasta que cierto día en un almuerzo familiar gritó de la nada consumida por un dolor que la carcomía por dentro, un dolor insufrible que estalló en lágrimas que brotaron una tras otra. Todos en la mesa la miraron sorprendidos, alarmados, y acudieron a ella mientras se deshacía en su asiento, gritando entre espasmos el nombre de su esposo, llamándolo malvado por haberse ido dejándola ahí con un sufrimiento que la ahogaba, que la cegaba, que abarcaba el presente y el futuro, toda su vida y el universo entero. Perdió a su compañero de vida, a su mejor amigo, a su amor... ; la llevaron a su cuarto donde lloró todo el día hasta que no le quedaron lágrimas. Su familia la acompañó en su dolor y todos revivieron la muerte de Ranma volviendo a llorar su partida.

En tres años la pena seguía latente, pero el mismo Ranma la ayudaba a sanarla. Le hablaba en sueños, se comunicaban por telepatía, se le aparecía en todas partes. Se le fue ordenando la vida de a poco, pudiendo asumir que debía continuar con los quehaceres diarios sin él. Tenía una familia hermosa a la que demostraría lo fuerte que era de espíritu, y así fue. De a poco Tendo Akane retomó la costumbre de arreglarse por las mañanas, escogió un nuevo libro del cual embriagarse y se abasteció de una nueva vida, nada más ahora se le escuchaba hablando sola. En un principio los alarmó, pero luego comprendieron que era su manera de tener presente a quién sería siempre su esposo, por ello es que le permitieron la nueva idea hasta que dejó de resultarles extraño. Incluso a veces durante sus visitas a las residencia Saotome-Tendo, olvidaban que Ranma había muerto porque Akane hablaba con él con tanta naturalidad que pareciera que éste merodeaba por la casa con la soltura y personalidad que tenía antes de que la enfermedad lo prostrara en cama.

Akane preparó su almuerzo. Había mejorado con el tiempo en la cocina, aunque nunca se convirtió en chef. Los platillos que cocinaba eran comunes y sencillos, pero eso bastaba. Para ella significaban un gran logro en comparación a los desastres culinarios que le costaban una buena cantidad de frustración a ella y por impulsivo varios moretones a Ranma, pero a fuerza de voluntad pudo suavizar el temperamento a la hora de cocinar y reprimir su impulso de dárselas de crativa culinaria.

Ya por la tarde se dedicó a hacer aseo, lo que siempre conseguía distraerla y entretenarla. Luego, cuando hubo acabado, fue a buscar su libro, el que leía recostada en su cama sin prisas. La lectura la absorbía por horas, la sumergía en otros mundos y así se le consumió la tarde. Luego volvió a la cocina para servirse la cena, lo que no era otra cosa que la sobra del almuerzo.

Esa noche Akane se puso el pijama, se acostó con la misma lentitud con que se levantaba por las mañanas y con una sonrisa dijo: **Buenas noches, Ranma.**

 **-Buenas noches, Akane -** escuchó en respuesta como cada noche antes de quedarse dormida.

FIN

* * *

Hola! Aquí le presenté otro one-shot, espero que les haya gustado.

Tengo una página en facebook: crisalidadepapel/?fref=ts , se llama "Crisálida de papel", en ella escribo relatos cortos que cuentan alguna experiencia que viví o sólo ocurriencias mías. Ojalá le echen una miradita y les guste.

Bendiciones!


End file.
